


An Unbelievable truth

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Discussion of canonical character death, Discussion of consequences of resurection, mention of human turned Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Adam  is awakened by Matt just before they are due to arrive on Olkarian and told something he just can't believe.





	An Unbelievable truth

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

An Unbelievable Truth

“Adam, wake up,” someone said shaking him it took him a second to place the voice. He grabbed his glasses and as his vision cleared found Matt Holt standing there bare chested in just a pair of loose blue shorts. For one brief moment he thought Matt might be about to attempt to seduce him but one look at his face drove that thought away. He felt a tiny bit of regret at that since Matt had a surprisingly nice chest for someone he recalled as such a book worm.

“What do you want,” He had spent all his time on this ship alone going over whatever information they had on hand about the situation out here. The picture it was painting was even worse than what Sam Holt kept telling everyone. He had privately hoped Sanda was right and Matt’s father wrong he didn’t see how Earth could survive if the Galra attacked.

“Look I just got a message from my sister they are already on Olkarian and since everyone will be there when we arrive tomorrow there’s some things you need to know.” Matt said sounding concerned but he was too busy being shocked at the fact they were arriving tomorrow.

“You told Sanda this trip would take three weeks it has only been about three days.” He felt like a fool for listening to him. “Did you lie to Sanda or is there some other reason that we’re here this quickly?” He wasn’t sure which explanation he wanted to hear.

“I didn’t lie, I told Sanda exactly how long it would normally take,” Matt said with a shrug. “But that is following all safety precautions and stopping to rest and refuel we’ve skipped all of that.” He sat on the edge of the bed. “Nyma, Rolo and I have been taking shifts and we burned out the quick escape interstellar drive getting this far as fast as we have.” His alarm at that statement must have been visible because Matt sighed, “Look we are getting away form what we need to talk about but a normal ship has two interstellar drives a standard one and a back up but rebellion ships like this have three the normal two and one extra fast one capable of big quick jumps but with a massive cool down time.” Matt gave a weak smile, “It allows our ships to out run and out distance Galra ships when they come after us” He continued, “we’ve been running the escape drive constantly since we left Earth and it finally gave out but it got us close enough.” Matt stopped smiling then, “So now to what I’ve actually come to talk to you about Pidge says it worked they got Shiro back but there were complications.”

He was relieved to here that Takeshi had survived whatever trouble he was in but he immediately wondered if his illness had progressed. “Has it made him sicker?” He asked seeing Matt look confused. “You know about his illness right, has this made it worse?” 

“No, he’s been cured of that possibly for a while now,” Matt said shocking him and all he could do was stare at the other man in open mouthed shock. “We think the Galra cured it when he was fighting in the Arena but even if they didn’t he’s in a new body now so neither he or Ryou have it.” He recalled the clone that Matt had mentioned. 

“He’s been cured,” he muttered to himself. “I thought he looked way healthier than he should have in that silly propaganda video Nyma showed me.” He could tell Matt was thrown by that. “That silly Voltron show nonsense that was clearly just propaganda films.”

“Oh that thing, Pidge complained about it a lot.” Matt said and then seemed to remember something. “That was actually the clone as Shiro was kind of dead at the time.” He couldn’t help but be horrified by that statement so he actually grabbed Matt who seemed to realize what he’d said then. “Sorry, that should be mostly dead I should probably start from the beginning.”

“Please do,” he said after a moment. He had been so relieved when Sam Holt showed up alive and well with news that Takeshi was not dead. He’d done a lot of thinking over the last couple of years and come to the conclusion that while he wasn’t wrong that Takeshi never should have gone he might have gone about it the wrong way.

“Okay after we were abducted on Kerberos my dad was taken to be put to use for his mind while Shiro and I were sent to a Gladiatorial Arena.” Matt said with a frown. “We both knew I wouldn’t have lasted long back then so Shiro injured me so I was sent to work detail instead.” Matt reached down and pulled up the leg of his shorts to show a wicked scar. “A souvenir from Shiro saving my life.” 

“So what happened to Takeshi after you were taken away?” He asked looking away from the scar it was ugly but had clearly been done intentionally to look worse than it was. He had to give Takeshi credit for managing it on such short notice assuming it wasn’t just blind luck that Matt didn’t have a limp.

“I don’t have all the details but from what I’ve heard when he wasn’t fighting in the arena he was being experimented on by his captors they took his right arm and replaced it with a weaponized prosthetic and may have cured his illness.” Matt said seeming to be deep in thougth. “We don’t know for sure because Shiro was never tested after his return because I think he was trying to keep it a secret from everyone but Keith who already knew.” Matt sighed then, “Anyway eventually with the help of a Blade of Marmora member Shiro escaped to Earth and eventually ended up back in space as Paladin of the black lion the leader of Voltron.” He couldn’t help but remember that goofy skit again. “Then during a battle with Zarkon, Shiro was technically killed his body was destroyed but his consciousness was saved by the black lion absorbing him into itself.”

“So Shiro is actually dead and the machine made a copy of his mind?” He asked feeling a weight in the pit of his stomach. He had come all this way to see Takeshi only to learn he was gone and there was just a copy stuck in a giant robot lion.

“Not a copy actually him at least his quintessence or life force as best as I understand it,” Matt said with a shrug. “But to bring him back they needed to create a new body for him and that was complicated, Allura didn’t want to trade one life for another so putting him in the clone wasn’t an option.” Matt shook his head, “In the end the only option seemed to be to go to the planet that provided the knowledge that let Allura’s father create Voltron more than ten thousand years ago and attempt to create a new body for him.”

“It worked,” he asked and Matt nodded. “So your saying that there’s way to raise the dead out here in space?” It would certainly cause all kind of shock waves back home if that turned out to be true. “So what’s the complication?”

“First it’s not a repeatable phenomenon,” Matt said shaking his head. “The planet Allura used is sealed off as a side effect of this for who knows how long and while there is tech that can preserve a copy of someone’s memories and personality it isn’t like what the Lion did for Shiro.” Matt seemed thoughtful, “I mean the lions are alive and have wills of their own for whatever reason the Black lion chose to save Shiro and then helped them create a new body for him so this most likely can never happen again.” Matt was kind of laughing to himself then sobered quickly. “Anyway when they gave Shiro a new body the Black lion apparently decided to make sure changes to him and well he’s not entirely human anymore.” Matt got up and walked over picking up small device and hit a button. “This is what Shiro looked like when he got back from the Galra,” It was clearly Takeshi with the same hair style he’d always had only with a white forelock and facial scar. “And this is him now.” He hit a button and the image faded out to reveal the same face only covered in blue fur, pointed ears and yellow eyes. Everything else was the same the black hair with white forlock and the scar but it was a creepy effect. “For some reason the Black lion made him part Galra.”’

“Your saying that thing is Takeshi?” He asked staring at it. He had to admit the face looked like Takeshi’s but that was impossible. He saw Matt scowling at him. “This is all hard to believe Matt robot lions with wills of their own bringing folks back from the dead on magical planets and now Takeshi being brought back as that thing.”

“He’s not a thing,” Matt said glaring at him. “I’m only telling you this in advance because according to my sister Shiro is having some trouble adjusting to what’s happened to him and he doesn’t need you being a gigantic ass when you see him for the first time.” He started to say something else but Matt cut him off, “You will be decent to him on Olkarian or I’m locking you in here until I can stick you on a flight to another planet where Shiro will never have to see you being a jack ass make your choice by morning.” 

Matt walked out then leaving him alone with his thoughts. He supposed he could understand the other man’s anger he was convinced that really was Takeshi but he just couldn’t bring himself to really believe it. A small part of him did wonder if he accepted every other impossible thing he’d been shown like being on a small ship that had crossed half the known universe in just three days why couldn’t he accept that was Takeshi. He knew the answer of course some part of him was picturing their reunion being a chance to start over with each other and there was no way he could be in a relationship with that Takeshi. Still he supposed he should be civil to it since it seemed everyone else believed he really was the real one. He ignored the small voice implying maybe everyone was right.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.
> 
> I think it is perfectly logical that some folks would assume Shiro wasn't actually resurrected that he was just a fancy copy. Esp humans who aren't used to magical robot space lions or quintessence or any of the other random mix of space opera science and magic.


End file.
